


Lonely

by chatnoiristhebest5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Chat Blanc stared ahead, inspecting the damage he'd caused. Paris was flooded, it seemed like anyone who was there was dead. It was all caused by him, but he felt nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. Just empty. Empty and oh so utterly lonely.(A take on how Chat Blanc could've gone differently and inspecting things from Chat's perspective.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about Chat Blanc because even if I watched it a long time ago it still affected me. Then I thought, "Well what if we saw things from Chat's perspective?" Then I thought, "What if a few things were different?" So here it is, Chat Blanc from a new perspective, with some of the canon things tweaked a bit. I hope you like it! (Also, the dialogue isn't gonna be exact because that would be plagerizing)

Chat Noir fought against the akuma and the negative emotions overtaking him. He couldn't give in, he couldn't risk hurting his lady. Ladybugs lips moved and he heard her voice, but it was muffled and far away, he didn't understand a word she said. He knew she was trying to help him, and he fought. But it was too late, he was too weak.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he cried out, hoping she heard him as the darkness took over.

When it cleared, all he felt were negative emotions. His thoughts weren't clear, but he felt powerful, like he could do anything he wanted. He saw his suit was all white, heard his name would be Chat Blanc, and understood he had the power of ultimate destruction. 

He wanted to test it. A ball of bright blue light formed between his white gloved hands, it was hard to control. It was pointed toward Ladybug, she told him it didn't have to be this way, she looked like she wanted to help him. He turned it to point at Hawk Moth. He backed away raising his arms to protect himself as though Chat Blanc's powers wouldn't destroy him that way. 

Chat Blanc couldn't choose. The little bit of the pathetic black cat in him told him not to hurt them. He gave in. Turning the ball of light to face the sky before he couldn't hold it anymore, he screamed in pain as it shot out. He wasn't used to his powers yet, he was still weak.

He tested his powers again, shooting around Paris, and ended up breaking a water filtering plant's walls. Paris quickly filled with water, people screaming as they tried to run. Chat Blanc moved with ease, climbing up higher as the water flooded through. By the time he reach the highest area he could find, the top of the TV station, the screams stopped.

Chat Blanc sat on the rooftop, his legs dangling over the side. He stared ahead, inspecting the damage he'd caused. Paris was flooded, it seemed like anyone who was there was dead. It was all caused by him, but he felt nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. Just empty. Empty and oh, so, utterly lonely. 

No one was there for him, but it wasn't like anyone had cared in the first place. Not Nino, not Alya, not Chloe, not his father, and not even Marinette. She'd seemed appalled that he knew it was her at first, and finding out his father was Hawk Moth did not help. Finding out his mother was kept in a glass coffin under their mansion was worse than anything he'd ever found out. 

Now he was completely alone, filled with a feeling of empty anger. It was hard to describe and painfully contradicting. As Adrien he was never allowed to feel his emotions, but now as Chat Blanc he could, and it felt empty. The only thing he could do, to ease the loneliness was sing.

"Little cat on the roof, all alone without his lady," he whispered into the wind. Behind him he heard a voice call out his name. Her voice. He turned around, slowly standing up and meeting Ladybug. "I thought I lost you." 

He didn't understand. Where had she come from? Wasn't she underwater? Dead like everyone else? Why was she there? How was it possible? 

Ladybug stared at him, her mouth agape and in her eyes widened in horror, "Chat Noir, what happened to you? Actually, nevermind, just let me help you fix this."

Chat Blanc saw she still saw him as his weak past self. He could use it to his advantage, he decided, she seemed to still trust him fully. "Yes, you're back and you going to... Give my your miraculous!" He lunged, claws almost grazing her earring, but she was too quick. 

"Chat, what is going on with you?" It was almost as though she really cared.

"I'm sorry, m'lady, that wasn't very polite. Could you give me your miraculous, _please?"_

"Chat, no... You have to let me help you, just tell me where the akuma is." She words were gentle, barely a whisper as she came closer to him, reaching out.

It looked like he was going to have to act. He let out a fake tear, and murmured to her, asking her to save him. She believed him, going to him and wiping away his tear. She asked him again, and he took her hand, placing it to his chest, sneering. "It's here,but it already broken." He lunged again, claws scratching her cheek, leaving a thin line where blood started to drizzle down.

Chat Blanc tumbled to the ground. When he got up again, Ladybug was gone, and blood dripped from his white claw. He saw her running away, and ran after her, "Why do you have to run away, Marinette? You're breaking more than my heart, now." He saw Ladybug flinch, slowing down just enough to turn her head back, showing him how pale she'd become, and called out,

"Marinette? I'm not Marinette, that's not possible. You don't know my identity."

 _She doesn't remember?_ Chat's face scrunched up in confusion as she picked up her pace, turning back to face forward. Slowly, his face relaxed, and his lips curled in a dark smirk. _No, she doesn't know. She's not_ my _lady._

Suddenly, any slight hesitation to hurt her, melted away. Ladybug landed on a building, trying to catch her breath not too far away from where he was. "Just give me you miraculous, then everything can go back to normal. Mega-cataclysm!" A flash of light blue light hit the building as Ladybug jumped away from it, onto another. "Everything was great until Hawk Moth found out. Look around, bugaboo, it was our _love_ that did this."

While she was distracted, he lunged again, but was too slow. She jumped over him, and disappeared. He stood tall, look around. She was sure to pop up son enough. He felt a tug from behind, and whirled around to find Ladybug breaking his staff.

"Time to de-evil-- What?" She stared at the broken staff. No akuma was to be found.

Chat sneered at her, "Looking for an akuma? How about you just give me your miraculous, instead?" When he pounced again, he grabbed his tail, ripped it away from his body, the belt ripping in two. She stared at it bewilderedly when no akuma came out. "Were you even listening to me?"

"I'm not letting you get away with this. Lucky charm!" An eraser came down into her hands. She looked more confused than ever before.

"My lady, as much as I'd like to erase the past, there's nothing we can do. If you give me your miraculous, I'll be able to make a wish, any wish. We'll be together again, in love again, wouldn't you like that?" He moved to her slowly, she backed away. He frowned, why was she so stubborn. He shook his head, sighing sadly, "But you don't understand that." Summoning a small cataclysm, he touched the ground under her. As it crumbled she felt to the water.

His lady was gone again. But not for long, he knew she'd resurface. As he guessed, he saw her swimming back to the TV station. By the time he got there, she resurfaced, her eyes both sadden and frightened as she stared at him. 

"Chat, what did you do to them?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

"I couldn't control it, I made a mistake. If you give me your miraculous, I can fix things, but you won't. And you won't because you don't love me anymore, you probably never did. There's no reason for this, no reason for anything at all." He didn't even realize it, but soon he found a large ball of light in his hands, held above his head. Tears prickled his eyes, _Nothing matters anymore. Not without you._

"Chat Noir, stop! I'll give you my miraculous," she called to him, bringing him back to reality. The light faded, as did his tears. She leaned closer to him, "Chat, please let me help you."

"You're still calling me Chat Noir," he flicked his bell, "I'm Chat Blanc."

"No, Kitty, you'll always be Chat Noir to me."

She leaned in close, and his heart started to beat wildly in his chest. What was she doing? What was happening? Her lips were inches away from his, her breath hot on his face. She planted a slow kiss to his lips, soft and warm and familiar. He missed her kisses. 

Her hands slid from his chest to his neck, then entangled in his hair. She leaned into him, and he felt himself lean back into her. His hands found her back, one sliding to the small of her back and the other to the back of her head. He found his lips kissing her back, a smile forming on its own accord. A contented sigh escaped him, he couldn't control it. When she pulled back, he found himself chasing her touch, but stopped when he saw her eyes were filled with sorrow.

 _That doesn't make sense,_ he thought to himself, frowning.

Then her hands slid back down his chest, and she crushed his bell. The darkness fell away and he found himself staring at the love of his life, then at the destruction around him, wondering what in the world had caused so much harm. Ladybug de-evilised an akuma, then stared down at an eraser in her hand. 

Chat Noir tilted his head at her quizzically, "Marinette, what happened?"

She shook her head, her eyes red rimmed and quickly filling with tears, "Stop calling me Marinette. We were never supposed to know each other's identities." A portal opened, and she stepped through it, giving him one last sad smile, "Goodbye, Kitty."

He stood there, numb and confused. Why did his lady say goodbye?

* * *

Chat Noir sat on the roof of the TV station, his legs dangling over the edge as he watched the rooftop. Ladybug had called on him to watch the sunset with her, and even though he was confused on why she had called him, he was happy nonetheless. As he waited for her, he tried to pass the time, quietly singing a familiar song, 

"Little cat on the roof, all alone without his lady."

He stopped suddenly when he heard the swish of Ladybug's yoyo. She landed beside him, sitting closer to him than usual. She stared up at him, an emotion he couldn't name in her eyes.

"I did it, Kitty."

He wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed relieved. "I'm sure you did."

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "I'm glad you're alright."

He didn't think she was aware of how tight she was squeezing him, but he didn't complain, his arms finding their way around her much smaller body instead. He felt her tremble slightly, but didn't say anything until a loud, violent sob escaped her throat. He pulled away from her enough to caress her face in his hands, watching in horror as hot tears slipped down her cheeks. "My lady, what's wrong?" 

She just shook her head and buried her head in his chest. "I'm glad you're alright." The muffled murmur came after a long pause, another violent sob escaping her afterward.

Chat rubbed her arms, not sure of what to do. He tentatively placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Of course I'm ok, bugaboo. Did you have a bad dream?"

She paused, then slowly nodded, "Something like that."

He pulled away again, staring into her eyes intently, "Just remember, whatever happens, I will always have your back. _Always_." He paused, trying to think if something to say that would cheer her up. He smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows under the mask, "But I have Ito admit, I didn't know you cared about me this much. Did you finally realized just how _paws_ -itively amazing I am? And what a horrible _cat_ -astrophy it would be if you didn't have me?"

She groaned, pushing him away, hut the smiled that played at her lips told him it worked. "You're absolutely _claw_ -ful, Chat."

His brain stopped working for a second, backtracking to make sure he'd heard her right. "Did--did you just make a cat pun?" he stammered. 

She stood up, casting her yoyo to a building far away. "Maybe? I'll let you decide. Bug out!" With a two fingered salute and a playful wink, she left him sitting on the roof alone, bewildered at the realization of what had just occured.

Slowly, a soft smile plastered itself on his face. Whoever she was under that mask, he loved that girl.


End file.
